1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device for electronic devices, and particularly to a heat dissipation device for a graphics card apparatus.
2. Prior Art
In order to enable desktop and other computers to rapidly process graphics and game technology, add-on units generally referred to “graphics cards” or “VGA cards” are often installed in computer devices. Such cards include a separate processor, called a GPU, one or more memory chips and other required circuitry, all mounted to a circuit board. Such cards often have extremely large computing power and, as a consequence, generate substantial heat that if not dissipated will adversely affect operation of the graphics cards. Thus, a heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a GPU to remove heat therefrom.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional heat dissipation device for VGA cards. The heat dissipation device comprises a pair of heat sinks 1, 2 and a pair of heat pipes 7. Each heat sink 1, 2 comprises a base 3, 4 defining holes 8 therethrough, and a plurality of fins 5, 6 extending from the base 3, 4. The pair of heat sinks 1, 2 are stacked each other and the first heat sink 1. is for being attached to the VGA cards. The heat pipes 7 are connected between the pair of heat sinks 1, 2 via opposite ends thereof received in the holes 8 for transferring heat from the first heat sink 1 to the second heat sink 2. However, the two heat sinks 1, 2 are stacked on one side of the VGA cards and have a great height, which results in the heat sinks 1, 2 apt to interfere with other electronic components in a computer device. Furthermore, the two heat sinks 1, 2 are stacked on one side of the VGA cards and unbalance weight is therefore exerted in opposite sides of the VGA cards, which results in the VGA cards easy to loose from connector ports of a circuit board in the computer device.